


matthew mcconaughey isn't even that good an actor.

by arachonteur



Series: Burning Down the House Excerpts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fuck the epilogues, i'll write my own damn ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachonteur/pseuds/arachonteur
Summary: neither light nor radio waves can escape the pull of a black hole's gravity, and one-sided conversations aren't very fun.





	matthew mcconaughey isn't even that good an actor.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an excerpt from a bigger thing. i dunno if i'll use all of this since it's still kind of miasmatic to me, but it stands on its own pretty nicely.

GC: 1 GU3SS TH1S 1S WH4T YOU G3T FOR 1GNOR1NG M3 FOR TWO S3CONDS  
GC: 4 L1TTL3 TOO MUCH R34L1TY FROM 4N 1D1OT WHO'S MOR3 M3SS3D UP 1NS1D3 TH4N SH3 3V3R L3TS ON  
GC: UM  
GC: 4NYW4Y  
GC: L4T3R, S3RK3T  


* * *

AG: Terezi!  
AG: Hey!!!!!!!!  
AG: Are you getting these?  
AG: I saw everything. My fight was over pretty quickly, actually.  
AG: You did so good too though!!!!!!!!  
AG: Haha, you had to 8ring 8ack Dirk so many times.  
AG: What an idiot.  
AG: I also did phenomenally, natch.  
AG: It all went off without a hitch!  
AG: I oneshot him, just like I thought I would.  
AG: It was so cool.  
AG: English is no more, and known existence is safe.  
AG: All thanks to me, you're welcome. ::::)  
AG: I'm sure you're just dying to get some of that heroic light that's positively radi8ing off of me right now.  
AG: Don't w8 up, I'll 8e there soon.  
AG: <3  


* * *

GC: W3LL W3 M4D3 1T  
GC: MOST OF HUM4N1TY 1S S3T UP 1N TH3 P4C1F1C NORTHW3ST  
GC: JOHNS HOUS3 1S WH3R3 1T 4LW4YS W4S  
GC: 3XC3PT TH1S T1M3 1TS R1GHT N3XT TO J4N3S  
GC: WH1CH 1S N34RLY 1D3NT1C4L  
GC: 1TS CUT3 HOW S1M1L4R TH3Y 4R3  
GC: COM3 HOM3 SOON  
GC: LOV3 YOU  


* * *

GC: ROS3 4ND K4N4Y4 GOT M4RR13D  
GC: L1K3 1NST4NTLY  
GC: TH3 MOM3NT W3 W3R3 DON3 W1TH TH3 BULK OF TH3 WORK  
GC: TH3Y PROPOS3D TO 34CH OTH3R 4T TH3 S4M3 T1M3 TOO  
GC: 1T W4S SO CUT3  
GC: CUT3 3NOUGH TO C1RCL3 4ROUND TO B31NG K1ND OF 4 LOT  
GC: 1 WOUND UP L34V1NG 34RLY  
GC: TH3 FOURTH T1M3 D4NC1NG QU33N C4M3 ON 1 SL1PP3D OUT  
GC: C4LL13 OFF3R3D 4 H1T ON TH4T LOLL1POP TH1NG SH3 C4RR13S 4ROUND  
GC: 1T S33MS L1K3 NO ON3 W4S R34LLY H4V1NG 1T  
GC: M4D3 M3 K1ND4 S4D HON3STLY  
GC:  
GC: C4LL13S CUT3  
GC: 1 TH1NK YOUD L1K3 H3R  
GC: 1 W4S GONN4 T4K3 TH4T H1T TOO  
GC: 4T L34ST UNT1L ROXY TOLD M3 WH4T 1T D1D  
GC: SH3 S41D 1T W4S L1K3 4 M4R1O ST4R BUT FOR SOC14L 1NT3R4CT1ONS  
GC: 1TS NOT V3RY 4PP34L1NG  
GC: BUT SH3 W4S SO S4D WH3N P3OPL3 S41D NO  
GC: 1 WOUND UP GO1NG TO ON3 OF TH3 LOC4L C4R4P4C14N 1C3 CR34M PL4C3S W1TH H3R 4FT3RW4RDS  
GC: HUM4N 1C3 CR34M 1S SO W31RD  
GC: YOU C4N B4R3LY T4ST3 TH3 ST3RO1DS TH4T MUSCL3B34STS 3XUD3 4T 4LL T1M3S  
GC:  
GC: 1 R3S3RV3D 4 SPOT 4T TH3 R3C3PT1ON FOR YOU  
GC: 1N 4LL TH3 PHOTOS TH3R3S 4N 3MPTY S34T N3XT TO M3  
GC: 1TS K1ND4 P4TH3T1C  
GC:  
GC: 3V3RYON3 TH1NKS YOUR3 D34D  
GC: WH1CH 1S STUP1D  
GC: R1GHT  
GC: 3V3RY W33K 1 COM3 B4CK H3R3  
GC: 1 K33P COM1NG B4CK TO TH1S BL4CK HOL3  
GC: 1TS HUG3  
GC: 1TS  
GC: T3RR1FY1NG  
GC: P4R4DOX SP4C3 4LW4YS L34DS YOU WH3R3 YOU W4NT TO GO  
GC: NO M4TT3R HOW F4R YOU H4V3 TO FLY  
GC: 4ND WH3R3 1 W4NT TO GO 1S YOU  
GC: TH3R3 1S NO FURTH3R TO GO  
GC: 1M H3R3  
GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU  
GC:  
GC: TH3 F1RST B4TCH OF N3W TROLLS 1S DU3 SOON  
GC: 1LL S3ND YOU SOM3 P1CS  


* * *

GC: TH3 F1RST B4TCH JUST B4R3LY M4D3 1T  
GC: 3 FULL D4YS OF D3L1V3R1NG W1GGL3RS  
GC: J4K3S 3XP3R13NC3 W1TH LUS11 W4S SURPR1S1NGLY H3LPFUL  
GC: NOT 4 S1NGL3 TROLL W3NT UNP4R3NT3D  
GC: 1TLL B3 4 F3W Y34RS B3FOR3 W3 G3T TO TH3 N3XT B4TCH  
GC: GOTT4 M4K3 SUR3 TH1S M3THOD WORKS  
GC: ON3 OF TH3M GOT 4 LUSUS TH4T R3M1ND3D M3 OF YOURS  
GC: 4 B1G ORB W34V3R  
GC: NOT QU1T3 4S 1NT1M1D4T1NG 4S YOURS  
GC: 4 LOT N1C3R TOO HOP3FULLY  
GC: SH3 W4S SO H4PPY  
GC: SH3 W4S SPR1NG1NG B4S1C4LLY TH3 WHOL3 T1M3  
GC: JUST UP 4ND DOWN 1N K4N4Y4S 4RMS  
GC: 1TS 4DOR4BL3  
GC:  
GC: J4N3 W4NTS TO COM3 4LONG ON ON3 OF TH3S3  
GC: TH3 R1TU4LS WH3R3 1 FLY OUT TO TH3 BL4CK HOL3  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW HOW MUCH 1 W4NT TO BR1NG H3R  
GC: SH3 S33MS N1C3 BUT  
GC: 1 DUNNO  
GC: SH3 S4YS SH3 W1SH3S SH3 KN3W YOU B3TT3R  
GC: SH3S 4DJUST3D SO W3LL TO L1F3 ON 34RTH  
GC: 1TS K1ND4 D3PR3SS1NG TO TH1NK 4BOUT  
GC: DO1NG TH1S 4LON3 M4K3S 1T TOL3R4BL3  
GC:  
GC: M4YB3 1 C4N JUST R34CH 1NTO TH3 BL4CK HOL3  
GC: 4ND PLUCK YOU OUT  
GC: L1K3 4 FR3SH L33CH OFF 4 FRU1TB33TL3  
GC: M4YB3  
GC: 1 C4N JUST K1ND4  
GC: R34CH 1N  
GC: NOP3  
GC: 1 F3LT TH3 F1RST PULL OF GR4V1TY 4ND Y4NK3D 1T OUT 1MM3D14T3LY  
GC: DONT W4NN4 D13 OUT H3R3  
GC: THOUGH M4YB3 1D F1ND YOU TH4T W4Y  
GC: 1 DONT W4NN4 F1ND OUT  
GC:  
GC: 4T L34ST NOT Y3T  


* * *

GC: SPR1T3S H4V3 ST4RT3D D1S4PP34R1NG  
GC: GU3SS TH3 G4M3S F1N4LLY R34L1Z1NG 1TS 3ND3D  
GC: JOHN FOUND TH3 H4RL3QU1N DOLL COV3R3D 1N 4SH 1N H1S L1V1NG ROOM  
GC: S1TT1NG ON TH3 COUCH  
GC: H3 W4S ST1LL CRY1NG WH3N 1 L3FT TO COM3 OUT H3R3  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW WHO 3LS3 H4S D1S4PP34R3D  
GC: 1 TH1NK YOU S41D 4RQU1USPR1T3 W4S 3SS3NT14L  
GC: SO TH3YR3 PROB4BLY GONN4 GO F1GHT C4L1BORN SOON  
GC: DUNNO HOW LONG TH3YLL B3  
GC:  
GC: C4N TOWN 1S R34LLY B34UT1FUL  
GC: YOU SHOULD G3T 4 LOOK  
GC: 1TS D3CK3D OUT 1N TH3S3 GORG3OUS TR4NSPORT4L1Z3R R1NGS  
GC: YOU C4N W4LK 1N TH3 FRONT DOOR 4ND CH3CK 1NTO YOUR H1V3 COMPL3X 4ND ONLY N33D TO T4K3 3 ST3PS TO G3T TO YOUR H1V3  
GC: J4D3 4ND ROXY D1D 4 GR34T JOB  
GC: 4ND TH3 M4YOR TOO  
GC: 1TS R34LLY SOM3TH1NG  
GC: NO M4TCH FOR MY TR33HOUS3  
GC: BUT ST1LL GOOD  
GC:  
GC: TON1GHT 1M TH1NK1NG 4BOUT G*MZ33  
GC: Y34H 1 C3NSOR3D H1S N4M3  
GC: NOT LONG B3FOR3 W3 THR3W DOWN  
GC: 1 R3M3MB3R3D TH3 STORY TH4T PL4Y3D OUT B3FOR3 TH1S ON3  
GC: TH3 ON3 WH3R3 1 K1LL3D YOU  
GC: 4ND YOU ST4Y3D D34D  
GC: UNT1L TH3 V3RY 3ND  
GC: 1 SP3NT SO LONG WR4PP3D UP 1N H1S GR4SP  
GC: 4ND LOOK1NG B4CK B3FOR3 1 D1DNT R34LLY G3T 1T  
GC: HOW COULD 1  
GC: TH3 B4DD3ST H4LF OF T34M SCOURG3  
GC: G3T WR4PP3D UP 1N H1M  
GC: TO TH3 PO1NT WH3R3 1T COST 3V3RYON3 TH31R L1V3S  
GC:  
GC: BUT NOW 1 G3T 1T  
GC: 4ND 1M GR4T3FUL TH3 F4T3 OF TH3 WORLD NO LONG3R H4NGS 1N TH3 B4L4NC3  
GC:  
GC: 1 M1SS YOU  
GC: 1 W4NT TO B3LI3V3 YOUR3 1N TH3R3  
GC: K1CK1NG 4SS 4ND T4K1NG N4M3S  
GC: THR4SH1NG 4G41NST 3V3RY W4LL YOU C4N F1ND TO G3T OUT  
GC: YOUR3 H4RD TO K33P DOWN  
GC: 1TS 4LW4YS B33N YOUR MOST PROM1N3NT TR41T  
GC: MOR3 SO TH4N 3V3N TH3 CLOWN  
GC: BUT 1 KNOW YOU  


gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]


End file.
